The Heart gets what the Heart wants
by Purple Myst
Summary: Seven years ago earth time Hermione was sent to help Harry defeat Voldemort, she had a choice find real love and stay or return to Middle Earth. Since she couldn't find real love she returns in time to help Frodo with his quest and finds out that the one she really loved is right in front of her eyes and has been since she was a young elfling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The war against Voldemort was finally over and Hermione knew that any day now she would be returning home to Middle Earth, she would be returning to her true family. She couldn't bring herself to tell Harry just yet or even Ron, but after their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets she knew that she was going to break his heart. She kissed him just to see if there was any spark, any feeling of love that she could justify being able to stay but there wasn't.

As she stood there off to the side of the Weasley Family as they mourned the loss of Fred, she silently prayed that his spirit was free and had no reason to linger. She scanned the Great Hall and saw many fallen warriors of Light laying there looking as if they were just sleeping, she saw Remus and Tonks next to each other holding hands. Gone before they even had a chance to know they young son Teddy, Lavender gone but with the satisfaction of knowing she wouldn't be cursed like Bill Weasley and many others both young and old cut down in the prime of their life.

She knew such was the way of wars as her father told many times that he lost friends in the many battles back home. She was very young when she lost her mother and when she was sent here to this realm, she knew that it would just be to protect Harry and then she would be returning home. Once she saw a chance she escaped to the Headmasters office, she went to the one Ishtari of this realm that knew of her secret. As she approached the silent sentient's, they quickly moved aside as if they were excepting her. After making sure no one was following her, she slipped inside as they closed behind her; she could hear voices in his office and they did not sound happy.

"Please enter Lady Corwen Half-Elven," was all she heard as she approached the door to the office. So instead of knocking she walked in and found her former Headmaster's portrait conversing with the new Headmistress and Professor McGonagall was not happy. "Lady Corwen, I see you have finally come to terms with the fact your leaving soon? Please understand that if I could have found a way to let you stay I would have but your father said unless you find the one your heart calls out too, you must return home. I am sorry Minerva but your favorite student is leaving and I haven't told you the whole truth as to who she really is. You know her as a muggle-born Witch named Hermione Granger but before first year she never really existed, I know that you went and met with her parents but they were just her host family.

"Hermione Granger was born in the year T.A. 243, two years after her older sister Arwen was born. She is the last child of Lord Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell which resides in the realm Middle Earth, when she was very young she showed signs of being the first Elven Ishtari in many centuries. You could say that she was to be the replacement for her Grandmother Lady Galadriel but a dear friend of mine noticed that her gifts were not like her Grandmothers. He himself trained her until I requested his help in protecting Harry, he knew that he was needed in Middle Earth and could not leave. So he sent his young apprentice to help, I created the identity of a young muggle-born girl and made sure to have her placed in Gryffindor. Over the past seven years, I knew that she would have to return to her home but I had hoped she would find the one her heart calls too but alas I see that she hasn't.

"Lady Corwen, shall we remove the glamour and return you to your true appearance?" he said as he looked down upon her and Professor McGonagall.

"Yes please Headmaster, it would be nice to finally be the height and age I am supposed to be. I would like to leave a note for Harry and Ron, in fact I would like to leave the entire contents of my vault to Ron and his family. They shouldn't have to scrimp and save just to pay for Fred's service, Professor McGonagall will you make sure the boys get my letter and my regrets for not telling them I was leaving. I will explain everything in my letters but for now just tell them I was called away due to my parents dying in a car crash. I would like that to be the official story as to my sudden disappearance, I know that Harry and Ron will wish to come find me but where I am going they cannot follow, I know that they will be upset and hurt but this is the way it must be done.

"I will never forget you Professor or all that I have learned in my seven years in this realm but this is something my father wishes and I must go." She said as she felt a familiar feeling of warmth wash over her as Dumbledore removed the spell that was restricting her true self. Once the spell was finished, she shot up to a height of 5'10 and became much slimmer but not in an unhealthy way but more of a fit slim, her hair which was once bushy was now down to her mid-back and golden brown. Her brown eyes became a gorgeous sky blue, once she finally stopped reverting back to her natural form she quickly set about writing letters to Ron and Harry.

She also left the key to her vault with a letter to the Goblins giving Ron's family full permission to use any money that she has in there and may receive for being a war heroine. Knowing that since the spell was removed her father and Gandalf would be arriving to claim her, she ran from the headmaster's office and quickly went to the chamber where her belongings from Middle Earth were being kept. She quickly changed into a summer green dress with matching slippers, her elven cloak and placed her wand in the belt of her dress. She also grabbed her staff that she used for many a year while in Middle Earth; while she had been trained with swords and bows (thanks to her father and brothers), she never felt the need to use them.

Once she had finished her dressing, she closed and shrunk the trunk that held the rest of her belongings and placed it in the pocket of her dress. She hoped that she might finally find the one who her heart calls to back in Middle Earth, if not then she shall sail west to Valinor. She knew that her sister had found the other half of her heart in Aragorn but she was afraid our father would deny their union, he was from one of the long lived races of Man and he would die in time leaving her sister to morn his death.

As she quietly made her way back to the headmaster's office, she made sure to keep the hood of her cloak up around her face. Then just before she reached the stairs to the Headmaster's office she ran into Ron and Harry who were heading the same direction as she was. She silently cursed as she was hoping to leave before they noticed she was missing, sighing she just continued her steady pace.

Since she reached the statues first she quietly said "Gummy worms" and they parted to let her enter and just then Harry caught up to her. "Excuse me, have you seen a young lady with bushy brown hair come this way?" He asked sounding out of breath. Turning to him but keeping her face hidden she said in elvish _"I am sorry but I have not seen the lady you speak off, I am afraid I must hurry. I have an appointment with your Headmaster and my father will be arriving soon."_

Harry and Ron just stood there not knowing what to say, finally Ron spoke up "Excuse could you repeat that but in English please?"

"She said that she was sorry but she hasn't seen the lady that you speak off and that she has an appointment with your Headmaster." a voice behind them said then turning to her it said _"Lady Corwen, it has been many moons since we last saw each other and you grow to be as beautiful as your mother."_

When she looked passed the boys she saw her sisters love standing behind the boys, _"Aragorn or should I say Strider, have you claimed your rightful throne yet and my sisters heart?"_ she said with a slight smile on her face. "I see these past years hasn't changed your playfulness, Mae govannen my dear little sister." Aragorn said with a smile upon his face.

"Mae govannen to you, it has been to long since I last looked upon those from my home and I have missed you all. How is my sister Arwen and the twins? Is all well in Middle Earth and since when is it your job to come and collect me with Ada?" she said this time in common tongue.

Harry and Ron just stood there watching them in awe, Aragorn smile faded as he spoke "I am afraid that the Ring of Sauron has been found, there will be a Council Meeting upon your return and your Ada, along with Gandalf wishes that you attend. They believe that your magic will be useful in the coming war and they hope that you can help the ring bearer with his quest. Besides you, the only delegates that have yet to arrive are the ones from Mirkwood but you know Legolas he loves to be the last one to arrive."

"Let us go and speak to Headmaster and then take our leave, I would hate for Legolas to finally lose his spot as the last to arrive. It has been many moons since I last saw him, how is he and Tauriel? Has his father finally relented and let them marry?" she said.

"From what I have heard she fell in love with another and when he died she left Mirkwood never to return. Of course I never knew him while she was there so I can't not say how it has affected him." Aragorn said.

A wave of sadness came over her, she remembered when they were younger; Legolas had fallen in love with the young ward of his father. To hear that she fell in love with another and broke her friends heart was heartbreaking, she knew all too well what that feeling was like. While she didn't love Ron, the way her sister love Aragorn she did care about him and when she saw him with Lavender it hurt her. Before she could come to terms with the loss of a great friend in Tauriel, she turned to Harry and Ron.

"Forgive me my manners I am Lady Corwen, I am the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond Half-Elven. This is my foster brother Aragorn; he carries the heart of my sister with him where ever he goes. Back home he is destined to become a Great King but he has many trials before that comes to pass, hopefully my father allows them to marry once he becomes King." she said with a slight bow.

Harry spoke up "My name is Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley, we are in search of another friend of ours. The last time we saw her she was in the Great Hall morning the loss of some friends that we lost recently, then when we turned around she had vanished. I heard from the Castle Ghosts that they last saw her heading this way and we hoped that we could catch her before she made a stupid mistake." he said as he looked between her and Aragorn.

She quickly turned around to hide her tears, she couldn't let them see her cry over the fact they would never see her as Hermione again. As Aragorn saw Corwen turn from the boys with tears in her eyes he said "I am sure that she would be happy to know that she has two great friends in the both of you, if I am correct I believe the Headmaster can help you in your mission. Shall we go ask him? Corwen, your father is awaiting you upstairs as well."

Now with Aragorn and the boys, she made her way up the stairs to the headmaster's office knowing that it would be the last time she entered it. Hopefully she could get away before they read their letters and before they tried to follow her. As they reached the top of the stairs, the door to the office swung open and standing there looking the same as he did when she left was her father.

Before anyone could say anything she ran to her father and cried into his arms; even though it was only seven years here, it had been ten in Middle Earth. _"Ada, I have missed you so much. Even though I am sad to be leaving here, I am glad to see you. I haven't found a love like Arwen has in Aragorn, but I hope to find one in Middle Earth. That's only after the quest of the Ring bearer is finished, I don't want to be distracted just to wind up getting hurt or worse."_ she said as she cried into his chest some more.

"Ah Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, I see you have made your way here; might I be right in guessing it is because your missing one third of your trio?" Dumbledore's portrait said as he noticed the boys standing off to the side of the room.

"Albus, I think since the boys are here they could receive their letters from Miss. Granger. You see boys Miss Granger came to speak to Dumbledore in hopes of finding a spell to fix her parents memories but instead she could out that they were killed a few days ago just before the battle. Their car was hit by a drunk driver and they died instantly, we gave her a an emergency port-key to where her parents had been hiding out. She left you each a letter and Ron she left you her vault, it seems that she is leaving the magical world and will be unreachable from now on. Everything you need to know is in the letters and I suggest you read them in your Common Room, you may tell the others but only after you have read her letters." Professor McGonagall said as she handed the letters to Harry and Ron, along with the the vault key.

Harry and Ron just stood there not knowing what to say, but they accepted the letters and left. Once Corwen heard the office door close she turned to Professor McGonagall and thanked her. "Lord Elrond, I suggest you three leave before those two come back begging your daughter not to leave. There is little time left before your way home closes and I am glad to have taught your daughter, she was a great help here and I hope she is an ever greater help in her home. Lady Corwen, it has been an honor being your headmaster and I hope you find happiness in the future." Dumbledore said with tears in his eyes.

Upon saying that Aragorn, Lord Elrond and Corwen stepped throw the portal that was being held open by Gandalf on the other end. She was finally home and she knew she wouldn't have much time with her family before she was to leave again, so she headed off to find her sister before the emissaries from Mirkwood arrived. On the way to her sister's room, she ran into her twin brother's Elladan and Elrohir.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw their baby sister running through the halls as if she was a small elfling again, instead of the woman she was now. They smiled knowing that she had returned, which meant she hadn't found love there. Instead of stopping her like they should have, they stepped aside knowing that she would need her sister the most at the moment and that they would see her after the Council Meeting.

When she finally made it to her sister's room, she came to a stop and gently knocked on the door _"Elladan, I thought I asked you not to knock unless Corwen had returned with Father?"_ was all she heard from inside.

 _"Well then sister I suggest you let me in for we have much to discuss, it has been many moons since we last talked of boys and love."_ Corwen said as she waited for her sister open her door.

While Corwen and Arwen caught up on the past ten years, the Mirkwood representatives finally arrived, once they were settled the meeting was called to begin. Corwen was still in her summer green gown and cloak silently walks into the meeting with her hood up shielding her face from the others. Legolas was the one to notice her first but stay silent, not wanting to give her away just yet. He had heard from his father that Lady Corwen was returning that day and was to be a member of council; he had not seen her in ten years, not since she was sent to the realm of Earth to play bodyguard to a young Earth Ishtari.

He also knew that her returning meant no one had captured the heart of the Elven Ishtari, it would take a strong Man or Elf to capture her heart. At one time he wished it had been her that he had fallen in love with but it was Tauriel who had been the one to capture his heart. Over the centuries he wondered if he had made the right choice, then before he could find out she was sent to help in the realm of Earth. He figured that she would find love and not return but here she stands instead.

As the meeting went on, they argued over the ring and how Aragorn was the rightful King of Gondor. When Gandalf said something that hadn't been spoken many of year, they came to the conclusion that the ring must be destroyed. Gimli the dwarf tried to break it with his axe but failed, then it was announced that it should be taken to Mount Doom and thrown in the fires that it had been forged in. Then they began to fight over who should take it, since they were all fighting they couldn't hear the young Hobbit named Frodo speak up. So Corwen muttered a spell under her breath "Sonorus" and spoke above the voices.

 **"Quiet, let the Hobbit speak!"** was all she said before cancelling the spell. Everyone looked from her to the young Hobbit who volunteered to take it even though he didn't know the way. Everyone began to pledge their alliance to him and just before she could speak up three other Hobbit's came barging in saying that he wasn't going anywhere without them. Finally, she walked over to the young Hobbit, as she got closer both Aragorn and Legolas stood aside for her.

"Young Master Frodo, it takes a strong person to leave his home in order to fight in a war that he needs no part in. I know from experience that you will need all the help you can get, so I offer myself as well. I am Lady Corwen, the youngest daughter of your host Lord Elrond; I have just returned from helping a Young Ishtari fight a battle he could have not won on his own. Will you except me in your fellowship?" she said softly as she removed her hood and gave him a low bow.

Frodo just stood there as he saw the second most beautiful Elven female bow before him as if he was royalty, before he could speak up Gimli spoke. "We don't need a woman with us, she will just hold us back and we don't have time to make sure she has the comforts she is used to." he said before thinking.

Standing up she spun around to face him with one of her barely used daggers in her hand, "Dwarf, I would watch my words if I were you. I am a skilled warrior like my sister and mother before me, plus I am the first Elven Ishtari to come about in many centuries. I have just come from a battle in a Realm called Earth were I saw many people I called family and friends die all because a mad man wasn't loved as a child. Before I left I was taught the ways of the bow and sword, while I know how to use them I prefer using my magic. With one word I can either kill you or bend you to my will, while I refuse to use those words unless I have no choice do not think I am weak because I am female. Many years ago I knew a Female warrior who was given a place in the royal guard because she was more skilled with weapons then I am. We maybe the fairer of all the races but it does not mean we are the weaker." She said as she held the dagger to his throat.

Before Aragorn could remove her hand, Legolas whispered in her ear _"Corwen, do not kill the Dwarf for his ignorance; it is good to see you my old friend. I am glad that no Earth Ishtari stole you away from us, it would have been a sad day to hear that you wouldn't return. I am sorry to say that Warrior you speak of left Mirkwood and has not been seen in many of years."_ he said as he gently removed her hand from Gimli's neck.

Before Corwen could speak her father stood up "Corwen, I am sure Master Gimli regrets what he said; now upon that any other objections to my youngest daughter joining the fellowship. If not then you have two days to prepare, as I have just gotten her home and wish to spend some time with her before she leaves Rivendell again. There will be a banquet in a few short hours and I suggest you all dress for dinner, I will make sure you know when dinner is ready. For now, why don't you all start packing for your adventure and we will see you at dinner. Prince Legolas, would you mind escorting my daughter to her room before we become one member of the Fellowship short." he said

Legolas just bowed his head and gently took Corwen's hand, "Lady Corwen, have I told you lately how much that green brings the golden tone in your hair?" Legolas said with a hint of flirtation in his voice. He didn't mean to flirt with her but he had to calm her down somehow.

"Why Prince Legolas, since when do you notice such things? I thought your heart belonged to Tauriel or am I mistaken, after all it has been many of year since I last lad my eyes upon you." she said.

"Tauriel, left after the one who stole her heart was killed in battle, no one has seen her in many years. I am afraid that after this quest I am sailing for Valinor, for the one I overlooked as a young elfling doesn't see me in that light. I was a foolish young elf and let my heart over run my head, had I paid more attention I would have been saved of the heartache." He said as he led her to her room.

Once they reached her room she turned to face Legolas and placed her hand upon his face, "Legolas, I know the feeling; while I was in the realm of Earth I thought I had found love but he chose someone else and by the time he came to his senses it was too late. I didn't and couldn't love him the way he wanted, that is why I too will more than likely be going West as well. For I to had love once when I was a young girl but like the one in the Earth realm, he chose another. Many a night I cried over him but I came to realize that she was what he was looking for, she was strong and more skilled with combat weapons while I was just an Elven Ishtari who could never compete for his love." she said before going into her room and closing the door in his face.

After she closed her door, Arwen stepped out of the shadows "Legolas, I told you many years ago that you made a mistake in loving Tauriel; you broke my sister's heart and that is why she really couldn't find love in the Realm of Earth. I suggest you figure out yourself before she falls in love with you, just to get hurt again. This time there will be no coming back from it, she will leave and I will never see her again." she said before leaving to find Aragorn.

Legolas knew she was right, he always knew that Corwen was destined for greatness and he was afraid that if he loved her she would fail. He didn't want to be cause of her weakness, so he gave his heart to Tauriel just to have it broken like he broke Corwen's. As he walked to where he would be staying while in Rivendell, he would be trying to figure out his head and his heart before embarking on a journey that killed get them both killed if they were distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Everything was falling apart, this is not how it was supposed to be; she was supposed to come back, help with the quest of the one ring and then maybe find someone to love. She wasn't supposed to tell the one who actually broke her heart that she loved him, she wasn't supposed to have those feelings she locked away all those years come back. Why couldn't things have been simple, but then she was an Elven Ishtari who was sent to aid the Earth's Ishtari in a war that they wouldn't have been able to win without her.

Even though she had sometime before dinner, she quickly changed in to a powder blue dress that matched her eyes and went for walk around Rivendell. It had been many a year since she last was here and it was just as she remembered, she remembered playing chase with her sister and brother and sitting out by the waterfall reading all she could before dinner.

She must have been out there for a while when she heard some voices coming from behind her, turning around she saw two of the four Hobbits that would be going on the journey. She watched them intently, it was as if Fred and George had been shrunk and sent to Middle Earth in the form of two very small childlike creatures. It also made her feel sad, she had been too late to save Fred from dying when that wall exploded. She knew that he was the one to push Percy out of the way but it still hurt to have lost someone she once thought of as a brother.

Apart of her wished she could see Fred once more, how she wished she could just yell at him for experimenting on the First years again. He shouldn't have died, yes Percy shouldn't have had to die either but he had his whole life ahead of him. He was just Nineteen years old and one of the Greatest Ishtari's to come from Earth, he was third compared to Harry and his brother George. She quickly turned away from the young Hobbit's in hopes that they didn't see her tears, she was supposed to be a Warrior not some blubbering female.

After returning to his room Legolas was dressed quickly and also figured a walk would help clear his head, as he walked around Rivendell he noticed Corwen was standing in front of one of the waterfalls. It wasn't until he saw her turn away from the two Hobbits wiping tears from her eyes, he felt the need to go up to her and see if she was okay. _~"Corwen, why is there a look of sadness in your eyes?"~_ he softly asked as he walked up behind her.

Without turning around, she says "Back in the other Realm I became friends with a family that had six sons and one daughter; one of the boys was my best friend, someone I thought I could love but it was not the case. The reason for my tears is one of his older brothers who I had come to love as one of my own brother's died right before my eyes when an Evil Ishtari sent a curse at a wall. Instead of letting his brother be crushed by it, he pushed him out of the way and died instantly. When I saw those two young Hobbits about to make trouble I was reminded of that young man and his twin, I was reminded how they used to make trouble all the time and have fun doing it." she said as tried to hide the tears.

Legolas turns to her face him, "Corwen, it takes a strong woman to go from watching those she cares about die in front of her in one war, just to turn around and join another before she has had the chance to mourn those she lost. You left just after helping defeat the threat there just to return to help defeat another one, you have not had time to mourn the loss of those you came to love as family. Would your friend back there want you to mourn him with tears or would he want you to enjoy the memories you have of him? Come dinner is almost upon us and I believe it has been quite a while since you were in the dining hall, you may not remember the way there." he said jokingly at the end.

She knew he was right Fred was not one for tears, in fact every time a female cried around him he froze. Well that was unless it was his sister Ginny and then he would prank the one who made her cry until he was crying himself. She quickly dried her tears and let Legolas escort her to dinner, once there and she was seated next to her sister who by the way was glaring at Legolas. As soon as everyone was seated her father asked her what her life was life back in the Realm of Earth.

Taking a deep breath, she began "As most of you know, I was sent to the Realm of Earth to help in a war that had been raging on for many a year. I was sent to help a young Ishtari named Harry Potter, when I first met young Potter he was sitting a carriage with young red haired boy named Ron Weasley. It took me nearly three months to gain friendship with the two of them, I guess it was because I was trying too hard to fit in. My cover was a muggle-born witch and there were many people who wished to see me fail alongside Master Potter, since I was trapped in the body of a hormonal teenage girl I had been in the girl's restroom as they call it crying over something that had happened earlier in the day.

"While in there one of the Professor's came running into the Great Hall where we all ate dinner and told them that was a Troll loose in the dungeon's, Gandalf I know that Dumbledore was a good friend of yours but I have to admit he did not make the wisest of choicest. He told everyone to return to their common rooms while the teachers dealt with the Troll, well luckily Harry had a brain and chose to disobey that order; instead he came looking for me. Just has he found me I was being attacked by a Troll and to be honest I was stuck between a rock and a hard place as they say. I could have taken him on by myself had I had my bow but since I was there as a student I had to put my bow and other weapons away until such time I needed them.

"By the time the teachers arrived the three of us had knocked the Troll out, we were awarded points and then sent off to our dorm. It wasn't until Young Harry found out that it was a teacher who let the Troll into the Castle in the first place. You see that teacher was being controlled by the very dark Ishtari that everyone thought Harry had defeated as a baby, that dark Ishtari had been trying to find a stone that could make any Man immortal. He wanted to come back and destroy Harry once and for all, instead Harry saved the stone and turned the Ishtari that was being controlled to dust with a simple touch.

"My second year I was turned to stone along with a bunch of other muggle-born students, I was trying to help Harry find out who it was that opened a Chamber that had been closed for over fifty years. Many students were being hurt and the teachers couldn't do anything about it, then we found out that Ron's sister had been taken by whatever had opened the chamber. So I figured out what it was that was hurting the children only to be hurt myself, it was young Harry and Ronald that went to save her. Harry almost died saving that young girl from dying, he had been stabbed in the arm by a tooth from a giant snake.

"Luckily a creature called a Phoenix came and saved his life, with the help of the very same creature Harry, Ron, the Professor who had gotten hurt due to its own stupidity and young Ginny left the Chamber and found their way to the infirmary. I was returned to normal and was able to join my friends at the end of the year feast, our third year found young Potter being chased by a mad man. During our trip back to the school our train as it was called was attacked by things that could have been related to the Ringwraiths, when they were around it felt as if we would never be happy again. A Ishtari, who we later found out to be our Defense teacher sent them away with a bright light, he told us that they were called Dementors and their job was to suck the happiness out of people.

"I must confess that he was the only person my entire time there who found out my secret, you see his sense were enhanced due a cruse that was pushed upon his as a young boy. There are creatures there called werewolves, while some are kind with big hearts; there are others who like to torture people including young children. If you are bitten under a full moon by one, you either die a painful death or wish that you had. He kept mine while I kept his until the end of the year, I hadn't meant to reveal what he was but it slipped out. We had found out that the so called mad man was really like a second father to Harry and he wasn't the one who got his parents killed.

"The summer of our fourth year came a big surprise, we got to go to a game called the Quidditch World Cup. There we watch a bunch of Ishtari fly on Brooms hitting ball shaped objects towards each, then as we were having fun a bunch of evil Ishtari's crashed the party. We ran for our lives, mainly because I was yet again without my weapons; I was without my weapons mainly because it would be hard to explain to people why I used them instead of my magic and because I was supposed to be a Human Witch. When we got back to school we had a big tournament, yet again Harry was in the spot light and he wasn't happy. All he wanted was to be a normal boy and have normal boy problems; like girls, his grades and winning the house cup.

"That year he faced a dragon, rumors, the loss and gain of a friendship, strange water creatures and a maze that brought upon the death of another student. At the end of the maze, he and an another Ishtari from our school were transported to some unknown place and faced down the very man who killed Harry's parent's. Afterwards he was called a liar and other things, Dumbledore thought it was best that I not write to him about what was going on during the summer; then when Harry was finally brought to us he was unhappy to say the least.

That year he was almost killed out of school for preforming magic in public, a teacher who was trying to discredit him and watching his beloved second father die in front of him. Our sixth year was just as bad, Harry spent the year trying to find a way to defeat the man who took his family away from him, then he yet again saw someone die in front of him. He watched as our headmaster was killed by a Professor who was just doing as Dumbledore told him to do, but Harry thought he was working for the dark Ishtari who killed his parents. We skipped our seventh year and went on the run, we had to find the dark objects that contained pieces of him and destroy them.

At the end it was just Harry and him, after the smoke cleared it was Harry who was standing tall." she said as she finally took a breath. "We lost many people on both sides of that battle and I have yet to taken the time to mourn the ones I saw die for two reasons, the first being I promised my father I would return and the second was because I had not found love like my sister Arwen has or even came close to what my parents had. Most of you make think that I will hold you back but I tell you that I will only make this Fellowship stronger, I maybe a female but I am worth twenty of the strongest men there is.

"I have the heart, the passion and the drive to see my home become what it was once was before Sauron turned it into this. In the realm of Earth, it did not matter if you were a woman or not, if you could fight and were of age it was welcome. If you still have doubts of my courage or my worth, then meet me on the training grounds in the morning and we shall see who is the better warrior. We shall see if you can best a female elf who has been trained by Prince Legolas and my father." she said as she stood up to excuse herself from dinner.

Instead of heading back to her room, she walked to the stables and grabbed the first horse she saw. It was a beautiful white Stallion and she rode out of the city, it made her feel alive and free; she knew that she shouldn't have rode out the city without telling anyone but she needed to feel free even if it was for just a little while. After sometime she turned back towards Rivendell just to see Aragorn was not that far behind her, "Corwen how is that you see to always take the one horse that nobody but Legolas can ride?" he said with a laughter in his voice.

Realizing that she had borrowed Legolas's horse yet again, after all she always did when they were younger; she just gave a smile and said "Legolas is not the only one that can tame the wildest of hearts, I can tame them in man or beast. Is my father upset with me for taking off, is Legolas upset I stole his horse again?"

Aragorn just smiled and said "Ada is not upset, he knows that you needed some time alone and Legolas is just wondering why it is always his horse that you steal. Let's return that way I can join you in some training in the morning; even though it seems you have not lost you skill, it is still a good idea to get some practice in."

Nodding her head, she and Aragorn took off back towards Rivendell, upon returning she was met by Legolas who had this look upon his face as if to ask why it was always his horse. "Forgive me my Prince, yours was the first that I saw when I needed to make my escape. It has been many a year since I last rode and I needed to clear my head before I either did or said something I may regret." she said with all the respect do to a Prince.

She knew that she couldn't bare to call him by his name, she was always told that names held power and she didn't want him to have power over her. She once loved him and yes a part of her still does but she couldn't bring herself to let it show, it was a weakness she wasn't going to let control her. Once she was dismounted and heading off towards her favorite waterfall, Aragorn looked at him and said _"My old friend go after her, I shall look after the horses; resolve this tonight. It has been too long since I have seen that look in your eyes, I have only seen it when someone speaks of her or her name. Do not let this one get away, you have a second chance at love. Many do not have that so go and talk to her."_

Without saying a word to anyone who was standing there, he took off after Corwen. As he approached her, he saw her sitting at the base of a tree staring off as if she was in deep thought. Corwen didn't have to look up to know who was standing there just out of reach watching her, "My Prince it is nice to know that even after all this time I still cannot sit alone for very long. What do you wish of me, my Prince?" she said softly as she looked at him.

"I wish to speak with you Corwen and why is it that you won't say my name like you used?" he asked as he crossed over to where she was sitting.

"If you must know I am trying to distance myself from you, I once loved you and I am afraid I still do. I have come to terms with my feelings but if I call were to call you by name it would make the heartache so much more real. Before I left I was willing to give you my heart, I was willing to give you my undying love but you fancied yourself in love Tauriel. I saw the way you looked at her when you thought no one was looking and there were many a night I wished you would look at me like that. I meant what I said, after our quest with Frodo is done and my sister is happily married to the one she loves then I am leaving.

"I have no reason to stay, you said it yourself in fact. You plan on crossing West once we are done, so what chance do I have of capturing what once belonged to Tauriel. Who was it that she gave her heart to, was it another elf? Was he a member of the guard with her?" she said with all the hurt in her eyes.

"His name was Kili and he was a Dwarf, at first I thought nothing of it but when she took off after him and his group I realized that there was something there. It wasn't until the battle of the Five Armies that I came to realize that she had fallen in love with the Dwarf, I left after that and traveled for a while. Now tell me about the one you thought you loved?" he said as sat next to her.

"There is not much to tell, I first met him on the train to the school; I thought he had the manner of an Orc. After a while he and I became friends, I lost his friendship twice. Once was during a ball the school was holding, he didn't like the gentleman I was attending it with and the second was when he left me and Harry while we were on the run. I started to realized that I care deeply about him in our sixth year but I caught him kissing another girl, I was upset to say the least. It wasn't until he kissed me right before the big battle that I realized that he could never truly hold my heart. I guess I was just trying too hard to replace the love I almost had. Legolas please understand that I would do anything to have you tell me that you honestly love me but I must come to terms with the fact that it is not possible.

"I just want to get through this quest and see my sister truly happy before I leave for the undying lands, Frodo needs my help and I shall do my best to help him." she said as she stood to leave.

Legolas stood as well but gently caught her by the arm, as he pulled her close to him, he ran his hand past her cheek and through her hair. Then he did something he never did with Tauriel, he kissed her. _~"I never kissed Tauriel, Corwen; I never held her close to me like I am holding you. Give me a chance to prove that I am worthy of your love once again, and I will never hurt you again."~_ he whispered just before she broke free and ran to her room.

Once she was in the safety of her room, she ran her fingers over her lips. Neither Ron or Krum ever kissed her like, neither of them could make her entire body feel like it was on fire with just one kiss. She quickly changed for bed and laid down thinking over in her head what had just transpired between her and Legolas.

By the time morning came she had made up her mind, she was going to make him work for it. Starting to today he was going to have to fight to prove that he was worthy of her love once again, so she quickly dressed in a green tunic and leggings and gathered up her weapons. She then proceeded towards the practice ring to see who excepted her challenge of seeing if she was worthy of joining them on the journey.

Once she arrived she saw Legolas and Aragorn training and teaching the young Hobbits to fight; as she was about to enter the ring to see how well they were coming along in just a short time, Boromir was walking her way. She chose to fight with her swords before taking him out with her Magic, so she placed her staff on the ground on the outside of the ring and made sure her wand was hidden safely in her sleeve. As soon as Boromir entered, everyone that was in the ring left to give them room; she could hear Gimli saying that she wasn't going to last five minutes with the likes of him.

It was Legolas who spoke up "Do not think twice of her Master Gimli, she is a trained Warrior. I should know I helped train her in weaponry from the time we were very young, she may be an Elven Ishtari but it does not mean she does not know how to fight. Before she began her training with Master Gandalf, she was well on her way of becoming a skilled swordswoman." he said.

Once Boromir was in the ring she bowed to him and then took her stance, she let him get the first swing in. The first swing he took was blocked before it had a chance to even get close to her, she began to push him back blow by blow until she had him right where she wanted him. With one swift movement that he did not see coming she switched to her daggers and wand, before he knew it he was on his knees with a dagger at his throat and a wand in his face.

"I yield Lady Corwen, I yield." was all he said.

"Master Boromir, do you believe that I will be the weak point in our Fellowship or have you changed your mind. Think before you speak or we just might be a member short, I will not stand for insults anymore from anyone. I dealt with it while I was in the realm of Earth and there was nothing I could do about without blowing my cover, but I will not stand for it here in my home. Master Gimli that applies to you as well, I understand that you believe that women need to be coddled and protected but who do thinks protects your home while your away. We are much strong then you give us credit for, for it is us that gives you children and protects them while your fight in wars. I have seen woman fresh from childbirth fight in war that was beyond their control and they did it to protect the ones they loved." she said before placing her wand away.

"Well said Lady Corwen, I believe they get the idea that you are a force to be dealt with. I have come to talk to you privately about your time in the Realm of Earth, I believe there were somethings you left out that you didn't wish to share at dinner last night. Lady Corwen would you like to walk with me around the city, maybe I can help you come to terms with what happened while you were there." Gandalf said as he approached the training ring.

With a slight bow to everyone, Corwen left the training ring and picked up her staff. As she walked away she could feel as if someone was watching her leave, she knew who it was without turning away. Once they were far enough away she looked at Gandalf and asked "What would like to know Master Gandalf?"

"Please call me Gandalf, you are no longer my apprentice. I wish to know more about how the death of Albus Dumbledore came about, that is if you do not mind speaking of it. He was once a great man but I believe that once he realized he failed Tom Riddle, he tried to make up for it by pushing Young Master Potter." he said with great sadness in his eyes.

"During the summer of our sixth year, he came across a dark object that placed a curse upon his hand as soon as he placed upon his finger. That curse traveled its way through his body, Professor Snape did his best to prevent it from reaching his heart but there really wasn't all that much her could do. Once they realized that another student would be forced to kill him because of the mistakes his father had made recently, they came up with a plan to have Professor Snape be the one to kill him. It was towards the end of the year, when Professor Dumbledore and Young Harry left the Castle; thanks to an early warning system some of us students had we were able to help Dumbledore fight off some of Tom's followers that had gotten into the school.

"The ones who slipped through our grasp made their way to where Dumbledore had just returned and cornered him. Harry was hiding just out of sight as he watched un able to do anything, he watched as Professor Dumbledore begged Snape to do what he had promised. So Snape killed Dumbledore and then left the school with the followers, it wasn't until after the battle that we found out a few things. Professor Snape was a double Agent because of his love for Harry's mother and he killed Dumbledore to save the other's student's soul so to speak. I saw people killed because of hate, I saw a perfectly healthy young man who was laughing at a joke his older brother had just made get crushed by a wall that was meant for said older brother. I saw a girl get ripped apart by a creature that held no remorse and there was nothing I could do to help. I may not have the gift of sight like my father but I can feel that something is going to happen on this journey that will shake the very core of this fellowship." she said as she looked back towards the training ring.

"Corwen, you have just proven that you belong in the Fellowship and I believe that with your help, they will survive anything. Now that I have heard what I wished to know, why don't you go and spend some time with your sister. I believe she wanted to talk to you about a Young Master Legolas." he said with a glim in his eyes.

Slightly blushing she bowed and headed off to find her meddling sister, while she was heading off to deal with her sister Legolas was dealing with a meddling Aragorn.

"I spoke with Arwen; she is concerned that you plan on breaking her sister's heart again; what is she talking about?" Aragorn said as they trained the Hobbits.

"That is between me and Corwen, I don't get in between you and Arwen do I?" Legolas said slightly grumpy that his two closest friends were butting in.

Little did they know that events that were to come would test they all, Lord Elrond knew of what was coming to pass but knew better that to interfere. He has seen to outcomes for Corwen, the first was that she was sailing West to the Undying Lands and the second she was in Mirkwood as Legolas's wife. He knew how his youngest daughter felt towards the Prince, just like his eldest daughter she wore her heart on her sleeve; he knew that he might someday have to Queens for days. One the Queen of Gondor and the other the Queen of the Elves, he had seen their futures.

As he was watching from the shadows, he saw his youngest daughter heading towards his older daughter and Prince Legolas and Aragorn discussing somethings while training the young Hobbits. He knew that no matter what he did, he could not keep his children from their true destinies.


End file.
